violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Jatias
Jatias (Ja/de and Ma/'tias') is the brother-sister relationship between Jade LaFontaine and Matias LaFontaine. Sometimes Jade and Matias act like they hate each other, but deep down, they love each other very much. They live together in a boarding house and they are often shown scheming about how to steal Herman's money there. History Season 1 Throughout the first season, Matias and Jade are shown fighting, but they also love each other very much. After their father's company goes bankrupt, Jade is forced to pressure Herman into marrying her or else she and Matias would have to live on the streets. Jade genuinely loves Herman, but Matias only wants his money. When Matias is placed under house arrest, he and Jade pretend he lives at the Castillo house, unbeknownst to Herman. Because of this, Matias cannot leave the house, so he has to hide and make sure that no one finds out. This greatly annoys Jade, who is scared that Herman would break up with her if he found out. But just before Jade and Herman's wedding, he leaves her anyway, having lost his love for her. This puts Jade and Matias into a bad situation, because they are now penniless. Season 2 Jade and Matias are still living together, but they now live at a boarding house. Since they have no money, Matias is forced to look for odd jobs such as being a carpenter in order to get some cash. Jade also works part-time as a manicurist, but she's impatient and often insults her customers, scaring them away. Finally, they give up and concoct a new scheme to steal Herman's money. They hire an actress named Esmeralda to gain Herman's trust and then steal his money, but she doesn't realize that Jade and Matias plan to blame her for everything, and then run away with all of Herman's money. Other Names * Made '('M/atias and J/'ade') * Matade '('Mat/ias and J/'ade') * Jadias '('Jad/e and Mat/'ias') * Jadas '('Jad/ and Mati/'as') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both come from a rich family. *Both have the surname LaFontaine. *Both helped their father Jacinto hide in the Castillo house. *Both lived in the Castillo house. *Both care about each other a lot. *Both have been shown singing. *Both lived at the boarding house. *Both have been arrested. 'Differences' *Matias was under house arrest once, but Jade wasn't. *Jacinto loves Jade very much, but he's disappointed in Matias. *Jade has green eyes and Matias has blue eyes. *Jade has black hair and Matias has brown hair. *Matias is much smarter than Jade. *Jade loves Herman, but Matias just wants his money. *Jade hates Esmeralda, but Matias doesn't. *Jade wanted Esmeralda to marry Herman as part of their plan to steal his money, but Matias didn't. 'Facts' *Jade desperately wanted Matias to move out of the Castillo house, but he couldn't leave because he was unemployed. *Matias wants Jade to befriend Angie and Violetta in order to show Herman she can be a good person, but she refuses. *Matias instructs Jade how to deal with certain situations, but most of the time she doesn't listen. *Matias was going to abandon Jade alone in Buenos Aires, but he couldn't leave the country so he came back. *Jade thinks that Matias' guacamole dip is for face masks. *Jade Usually calls Matias 'little brother' so that could mean that Jade is older. 'Trademarks' Song - The Jatias song could be "In My Own World", because Matias sang that song with Violetta once, and Jade thought his singing was weird. Color - "Blue" because they both have blue eyes Episode - TBA Place - The Jatias place could be the boarding house because they both live there. Gallery References Category:Family Relationships